


Leaves

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [47]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: For Iselia's prompt, because she has no autumn leaves.





	Leaves

*crunch*

“Highness?”

*crunch, rustle*

The boy paused. The garden looked empty, but where was Noctis?

*rustle, rustle*

“…Noct-is?” Hesitant, he wasn’t sure he should call him that yet.

*shiver*

Ignis cleaned his glasses on his shirt. Didn’t help. He stepped deeper into the garden, pausing by the pile of leaves that the gardener had left for collection. “Noct…?”

*RUSTLE*

Hands grabbed him, the scent of crushed dry foliage assaulting his nose as he was dragged backward. He yelped, startled into fight or flight, up and down were mixed up in his head and he was covered in leaves and-oh.

 _Noctis_.


End file.
